


Mournings

by Kalloway



Category: Gundam SEED Destiny
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21591064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: It would not be his last year at her side.
Kudos: 2
Collections: Poetry Fiction: July Comment Fic Challenge, The Lemonade Cafe





	Mournings

**Author's Note:**

> for poetry_fiction   
> from Strong Men, Riding Horses
> 
> _Wake now. All that we mourn is here already._  
>  -Tishani Doshi

This was his first year at her side for the festival, though Cagalli hadn't commented on it. Heliopolis had celebrated, too, but it wasn't the same. Kira didn't comment on that.

He took Cagalli's hand briefly in his, squeezing once, before releasing it to let her go through all the ritual expected of her. There would be time for them to make their private offerings as well, say their own prayers, wipe away tears not meant for crowds or cameras.

They had already talked, late into the night...

It would not be his last year at her side.

Mourning.

Together.


End file.
